To the Beautiful You
by MameSHIBAAA
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a college girl but now she pretends to be a boy for a person named Natsu Dragneel. Summary Sucks :(
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Helloooo guys :3 My first time making a story.**

**Natsu: What's this? Explain!**

**Me: It's a STORY! :P**

**Lucy: Whaaaaaat?! Story of Natsu and I?! **

**Me: Yes, It is. I really love You and Natsu as a couple!**

**Natsu&Lucy: Okay, We get it. She doesn't own Fairy Tail It's Hiro Mashima. If she is, God.. We will quit!**

**Me: How mean :'( **

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, 17 years old currently living in America with My brother err.. My Step-Brother Laxus Dreyar he is a Doctor (**AU; A Badass turn to doctor, eh?)**. I'm an athlete in our university because of My Inspiration, MyInspiration is Natsu Dragneel an athlete too, He's a runner like me **(AU; His Age is 17 like Lucy, 'kay?) **but.. When I heard that he will quit being an Athlete because of his Disease "Hip Sydrome" **(AU; I dont know if that disease exists :)) just my IMAGINATION xD)** in that case he can't run like he used to be, so he quit. By that, the journey of my life begins...

**Me: Do you like it? Good or Bad? **

**Lucy: Its good but why Laxus turns to be my Step-Brother?!**

**Me: Because he has BLONDE hair :)))**

**Natsu: What?! I have disease?!**

**Me: Soooo guys? Please Review. If I have 6 reviews I'll continue :) **

**Me,Lucy&Natsu: SEE YA!**


	2. REMINDER

**Minna, gomen for this is not the real chapter 2 :( . Just a reminder for those who likes my story that... Im going to update in a week, 'kay? Excited, huh? Geheeeee xD The Soon-to-be Chapter 2 is near to finish so Keep Calm and Wait To the Beautiful Story by MameSHIBAA release. hohoho :D  
**  
**-Love, Ci-chan :3**


	3. Travel Bag

**Me: Here's my Chapter 2 :)**

**Natsu: Yeah Yeah **

**Me: Natsu-senpai why you so mean to me? **

**Natsu: Because -happy appears- Oh! Hey,Happy!**

**Happy: Lucy is in DANGER!**

**Natsu: what?! -runs to find Lucy- **

**Happy: See? He liiiiikes her.**

**Me: Is that true Happy-sensei? That Lucy-senpai is in Danger?**

**Happy: Of course not! **

**Me: Thank Goodness! Ooops Im making it too long. Can you be the Disclaimer Happy-sensei? I'll give you a fish.**

**Happy: She doesnt own Fairy Tail only this story! Now? Where's my Fish?**

****"Wow!" Lucy said looking around inside of Japan's Airport. She saw Natsu's photo in a billboard holding his Gold Medal. Now, she saw bunch of girls at the gate of the school a school where she's going to study, Teiko Academy an all boy's school. "Excuse me.. Passing through." Lucy said while dodging the girls' foot "What do you think you're doing?" Girl 1 said. "Watch where you walking!" Girl 2 said pushing Lucy away. "Natsu-sama! Natsu-sama!" Girl 3 shouted (A/N; -sama means showing respect to higher than you.) Lucy pushed away and now glued to the Van's Windshield (A/N; Grammar sucks, eh? Sorry English is not my First language :3) Natsu looked at her annoyed and he covered her face by a Curtain, but Lucy doesn't noticed him of the tont of the windshield. As she gets pass through that girls a Man faced her "Oi, Where do you think you're going, huh?" "I'm the new transferred student" She said. "Ohh?" Man questioned her. Lucy pick her papers to prove that she is, Lucy handed him the papers and the man widen his eyes "Pass!" He loudly said. "Thank you sir! She bowed to the man to show respect. As she walked to the gates, she drags her travel bag and began to climb the stairs. She didn't notice that her bag's lock is loosen and by that her things scattered around the stairs, As she faced her bag she saw her things scattered "Man.. What a pain in the ass." (A/N; Such a language to a proper lady. Hehehe :D) As she picked her things. A man pick a cloth (A/N; I don't know if that is Panties or Handkerchief. So I'm going to make this a Panties, what a pervert?!) Lucy faced the man then her mouth is like this 'O' an O shape. "Natsu Dragneel?" She said amazed and look what he's holding HER PANTIES?!. Then Natsu broke the silence "Peculiar?" He teased. "Hey gimme that!" She said then he handed the cloth and Lucy's bag slides along with her but Natsu stomp his foot in the holder but Unfortunately, the Holder broke "Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhh!" Then the bag stops in the tree. "I'm okay! No need to worry!" She said waving her hand. "I dont even ask you" Natsu said and walked away

-Interviewing room-

"So your name is JC Heartfilia. Am I right?" A lady said, Lucy nodded (A/N; I made her name JC because the name Lucy is obviously a girl, duh?!) "And you also have a experience like Tournament or a Contest." "Yes!" "Even in a women competition, huh?" the lady said smiling. Lucy smiled. The Lady handed her key to her. She goes to the Changing room to change with her Uniform, Lucy admiring the Changing room, "I finally made it! I even talked to Natsu Dragneel." Lucy thought. She wear the Uniform and look lot herself in the mirror and doing weird poses. Now, here she is in the door of her classroom the she inhaled to calm herself and she slides the door to open and shocked about her classmates doing weird things. And now she introduce herself "Hello, my name fellow classmates. I'm JC Heartfilia, Pleasure to meet you all." Lucy said. But, her classmates ignored her. Then, a man with no shirt (A/N; Its Gray, And I Made him as the soon-to-be bestfriend Lucy) pointed at his side and I looked at it, Its an Empty Seat, After I looked at it I smiled at him to show thanks and sits at the empty seat. And the door in our classroom opened and I look at it and I noticed that he is "Natsu Dragneel." Lucy whispered in amaze because her inspiration is in the same class as hers.

**Me: Anddddddddd CUT!**

**Happy: Thanks for the fish Sachi! :3**

**Natsu: Hey Happy! You told me that Lucy is in Danger?! I saw her in her house reading a book!**

**Happy: Aye Sir!**

**Me: Okay! Dont mind these two, See you in the Next Chapter!**

**Happy: Sachi-chan! Taskete!**


End file.
